


Far From Home

by Maxbass



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Futanari, Impregnation, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Sheila and Diana find themselves captured by Venger and are bound naked in his dungeon where they are to be tortured by the imps the evil wizard had summoned yet their friends are too far away to keep the imps from torturing them. Just when hope seem to be lost, and unknown figure steps in to rescue them.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassDungeons and Dragons © Gary Gygax
Comments: 2





	Far From Home

“Our friends will come and safe us! Then you will see, Venger!” Sheila shouts at the wizard who laughs wickedly at the two girls in his dungeon while Shadow Demon floats around his master. “We will be free before you know it and I will kick your ass!” Diana growls while she tries wiggling free to no avail. “They are more than welcome to try after their long journey here but they will arrive too late no matter what to stop the torture you two will undergo and make you my willing slaves in the end” Venger says with a grin that shows his fangs “and I got all from you that I want”

The evil wizard leaves with the magical cloak and staff belonging to the thief and acrobat while the imps he had summoned grin while they prepare for the torture they will inflict on the two girls; though even that feels like torture since they seem to take an hour before their fiendish smiles turn now towards the girls while they hold various tools of torture.

“Stay strong Sheila we will survive this until our friends come and save us” Diana, the Nubian girl, tells her friend who nods though she quivers in fear. “It has been three years since we landed on this world and we will get home some day, just stay strong” the dark-haired girl tries to encourage her friend who nods.

“You can talk all you want human but we will have our fun with you when you scream in pain while we torture you bitches” one of them says with a toothy grin while holding a hot poker. The other six smirk as they fly over one of them licking Diana’s cheek who responds with revulsion but that only makes them chuckle and they are ready to do their job when suddenly someone stands behind them.

“Do you really think I would let imps harm these beautiful girls” they hear a feminine voice tell them from behind and they turn around with a scowl. Their eyes see a girl with long hair that has the color of fire pulled back in a ponytail whose right eye has a different color than the left and the skin that she shows is covered in tattoos. Her top is made from tanned leather that looks more like some kind of bikini and loose pants of the same fabric while wearing boots similar to what Diana wears.

“Who the hell are you? How dare you interrupt our sacred duty of torture?!” the vile creature shouts though he could sense something familiar about her to. “I am Marcella Highthorn and these two lovely ladies are under my protection and I just know how to take care of you” the girl says with a grin on her face as she starts to chant. Fear starts to show on the leader’s face when he tells them to attack the new arrival “get her! She is casting banishment and if she finishes it, we will be sent back to where we came from!” All the imps spring into action but they are too late when the redheaded girl finishes her spell and all disappear from sight in a puff of smoke.

“Thank you, Miss Highthorn” Sheila says while she falls on her rescuer naked who holds her close and gently puts her on the floor. “Call me Marcella and have this” she says offering a small bar of food “you will get your strength back after you finish it though it is not a snickers bar” she giggles while Sheila take a nibble from the food offered when she hears that familiar brand while Diana is freed and fed the same thing.

“Who are you and how did you get here? Are you from our world?” Diana asks when she feels her strength return while Marcella returns with their clothes which they start putting on though they could notice that Marcella admired their nude figures before she begins to speak. “As I said before I am Marcella Highthorn and Dungeon Master called in a favor with me. I have my own ways of getting in here and yes I think we are from the same world though I have my way of traveling to other worlds” she says with a smile when she hands them their magical weapons as well.

“Thank you, Marcella” Sheila says with a smile and gives the herm a kiss on the cheek. This makes the herm blush a little despite her looking so confident before. “Aaawww that’s so cute” Diana says teasingly and Sheila looks embarrassed when she sees how their rescuer responds to her kiss even if it was just on the cheek. “Ahum yeah so if you ladies are ready, I suggest we get out of this depressing place before Venger wakes up” Marcella says and grabs Sheila by the hand who grabs Diana’s as they make their way out of the castle safely.

After a few hours later they stop in a dreary looking forest almost at the edge of Venger’s domain when the two girls cannot go on any longer so they set up camp.

“This place gives me the creeps” the thief says leaning against the other redhead who puts an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you both safe, Sheila” Marcella says while Diana puts up the wood to set up a campfire while Sheila seems to calm down a little as they all sit down. “All we need is some fire, do you have something for that with you, Marcella?” the Ebon beauty asks and Marcella nods when fire shoots from her mouth onto the wood which catches fire. “Now that is handy, glad you’re on our side” Diana chuckles while she takes the other side and snuggles against the hybrid herm.

“Best kind of heat is body heat and the fire will only last so long” she says while Sheila snuggles in even more and Marcela smiles and nods. “I never felt this relax ever since we came to this world” Sheila says before she dozes of and Marcella gives her a warm kiss on the forehead which makes her giggle in her sleep. “She’s right though, it has been such a long time we both felt this safe ever since we came to this world with our friends, there is something about you that makes us feel this way” the Nubian girl turns towards the herm’s face and kisses her on the lips for a minute before she drifts off as well.

“I guess I won’t be lonely for a little while until they meet their friends and go home” Marcella thinks unaware that her thoughts get transmitted to those near her. She smiles and kisses each girl softly on the lips after she puts up an invisible shield around them while thinking “I will help them get to their home, they deserve it after all this time but I have no desire to go back home. I love the adventure, I only wish I could share it with someone” and gently pets both girls’ heads.

Six hours pass and Sheila is the first to awaken or at least it seems so when she sees those heterochromatic eyes look warmly at her “hello there, I hope you slept well?” Marcella asks warmly when her eyes widen when she feels Sheila’s hand gently rub her cheek which makes the herm blush. “I slept very well, could have slept longer if we did not have to travel more” she says softly and the herm’s eyes look down for a second before she nods. “I will conjure up some food when Diana awakens” she says before her eyes widen when Sheila kisses her suddenly on the lips and does it so passionately that the herm happily returns it.

Their hearts are beating faster in their chests when suddenly Diana stirs awake and quickly they break the kiss. “I guess I better get food ready before we head out, it will be a few days before we meet your friends” the teen goddess says before pulling items out of a small bag that should not normally fit in there as she starts making breakfast.

“Did you get the same dream about her that she enjoys traveling but is mostly alone and no one to share it with?” Diana asks and Sheila nods. “I guess we were all so focused on getting home that we forgot to enjoy it as an adventure” Sheila tells her friend “and she enjoys it but is so lonely which is probably also why she is so friendly and good at things” she says with a blush. Diana giggles and nods “she seems like such a sweetheart and I can imagine life would get boring once we get back to our world”

“Those are all valid points thief and acrobat” a small man in red robes tells them and they look excited when they shout out his name “DUNGEON MASTER!” though Marcella had noticed the man coming there, she decided to focus on her cooking. “She is a good person and has a huge heart but like you said, she is mostly alone. I guess being with you two has made her lower her defenses or you would not have seen what is going on in her mind and heart. Perhaps you two are what she needs to make her loneliness go away” he says with a smile on his face.

“Marcella is more powerful than she looks but she was human once and has still the same emotions despite her status but she has a big heart and a caring personality which makes it easy for her to make friends but she is not naïve. I think you will enjoy her company for the next few days and she can bring you home if you so desire but that decision is all up to you two” he says with a mysterious smile on his face before he disappears.

“I guess he is right, this place does leave your thoughts and heart open in a way to corrupt people to join Venger or go insane” Marcella tells them from the campfire where the smell of delicious food starts to fill the surroundings when the girls’ bellies grumble in hunger. She offers them a bowl of stew that she just made which they eagerly eat. “Honestly, that guy is nice and all but is so secretive though I wonder why he asked me this favor but I can’t complain about the company” she says with a smile and a wink which makes both girls blush a little before they both take another bite.

When she sees their reaction she blushes as well before nibbling on her food but like sleep she really does not need the sustenance but enjoys the tastes of it nonetheless. “I think by the second day you can ask me any questions you have on your mind and I will answer them as much as I can” she says which makes them both nod while they keep eating until they are finished. “You are an incredible cook, Marcella” Sheila says as she hands her bowl to the goddess who grins “yeah I used to do a lot of cooking courses and watched cooking shows while I still lived there” as she takes the bowl from Diana and puts them both away into the little bag she has with her.

“That is quite a handy bag you got there” Diana says while she gives Marcella wink. “Ah yes it is the only magical item I have on me, it’s called a bag of holding and this is the most powerful version of it, very handy if you have to move a lot of stuff along the way well that and this earring in my left ear” the goddess tells them and is done with packing when she takes them both by the hand.

Diana and Sheila both giggle and blush when she does so, they look at one another when they respond like this when Sheila asks “are you starting to feel the same as me about…” and nudges her head towards Marcella walking up front. Diana looks at Marcella and then at Sheila before she speaks “I think so, it is just weird but there is something about her that makes her so attractive that I kissed her when you had fallen asleep” blushing brightly. Sheila smiles a little at that and tells Diana that she did the same when she was still sleeping until Diana woke up. 

“I guess things will be interesting and if she is as powerful as Dungeon Master says we are saver with her than our friends and she is a very sexy girl, never thought I would say this but I do feel attracted to her” Sheila says again and Diana confirms that she feels the same bout their rescuer. 

While they keep moving and Marcella picks up some of their conversation blushing a little but tries to focus on the road ahead of them when she gestures the girls to be silent. When suddenly a group of Orcs appear from the trees holding their great axes in their hands. “Look at these weak females, so easily to rob and rape” their leader cackles.

Diana grabs her magical staff while Sheila prepares to wear her cloak when Marcella tells them to stand back. “I am giving you only one warning to leave or else perish” she tells the Orcs who just chuckle in confidence as they raise their great axes when suddenly they fly out of their hands and float around the girls like a barrier. “Final warning” Marcella growls but the Orcs grab their swords and the axes fly away to meet their former owners splitting their skulls, their eyes wide in surprise as they fall dead on the ground.

“I am sorry you had to see that” Marcella says looking at her traveling companions who both shake their heads. “In the three years that we have been here, we have encountered Orcs and they nearly killed our friends on one or more occasion, besides you did warn them” Sheila says to the herm and softly kisses the other redhead on the lips. When Sheila breaks the kiss, Diana follows her example which flusters the herm goddess but she feels rather happy. 

“You girls sure know how to make a heart beat faster” Marcella tells them and they both giggle at those words. “Not just us but you to, we both just can’t explain it why we feel this way since we only met just yesterday” Diana says to Marcella. “I agree with Diana, it feels weird but it’s true, I think we’re slowly falling in love with you” Sheila tells Marcella who takes it in as well and wonders if Dungeon Master means this as repaying the favor but shakes that thought when she tells them that she feels the same “and tomorrow you can ask me what you want to know about me, now I am actually looking forward to it now” she says with a cute giggle and the thief and acrobat giggle as well.

Luckily things are more relaxed on the trip for the rest of the day when they leave Venger’s domain and they are greeted with lush forest lands which makes them feel more relaxed and less tense.

As night falls they find a shelter to spend the night in a small abandoned cave where they put in some leaves as a bed and gather wood for a fire and Marcella makes their dinner. They enjoy their food and sit back while the herm who grabs a harp ad gently plays a song which makes the girls look even more favorable at the vampiress. When she finishes they kiss deeply and passionately before the two of them fall asleep while the fallen angel stood guard over those she has grown to love deeply.

They wait before leaving the next day since it is time for them to ask anything they want Marcella and they fire away about what she is, where she is from to if she really a girl and she replies each question truthfully. They looked stunned when they find out that she is a goddess and a hermaphrodite but they take it all very well.

It takes them a full week to find their friends and they rejoice at seeing one another again. The boys look at Marcella and Hank thanks her for rescuing their friends just as Bobby thanks her for saving his sister. “There is more good news” Sheila tells them “Marcella here can take us home” Now Eric is looking even happier “Really? You can take us out of this horrible place?” Marcella nods and they all cheer and do not want to waste anymore time though Bobby want to take Uni as well. “I am sorry but I will not do that, there is no place for a unicorn in that world, it would certainly mean either its death or become an experiment” Marcella tells him and he nods in understanding as he says his farewells to his longtime friend.

“Take my hand and hold on to one another, we will be there before you know it and I’ll make sure Dungeon Master gets your weapons back” Marcella says and smiles a little when Diana and Sheila both take her hand. “I know I am going to regret this but it is their choice and not mine” she thinks sadly before things go blurry.

“Oh my god, it is the theme park! We’re finally home” Preston shouts happily and Eric and Bobby are doing a small dance together. Hank looks happy and relaxed while he thanks Marcella before he gives her his bow and the other boys do so as well which she puts in her bag. Diana and Sheila are celebrating as well to until they see the sad look in Marcella’s eyes when they realize what this would mean. The girls look at each other and nod because they are thinking exactly the same thing.

Sheila and Diana walk towards Marcella before they turn around and they look at their friends with warm smiles before Sheila speaks. “Guys!” she shouts as they turn towards her “I fear me and Diana will not be going with you, we both decided that we will be with Marcella from now on and travel with her” Diana nods while the two girls snuggle up against the surprised herm before she says “we are in love with her and we want to be with her” Sheila smiles “agreed and with her being able to travel here, we can return home anytime we wish so it won’t be a final or a final goodbye” she tells her friends and little brother.

“If that is your choice then we will respect it though I wish you would stay” Hank tells the two girls as they start saying their goodbyes. “A-are you sure?” Marcella stammers while she tries to hold back the emotions that now flow in her heart and mind when these girls told her that they will be with her from now on. 

“Yes, more sure than I have ever been…my love” Sheila whispers before she kisses Marcella on the lips. “Mhm, you better believe it” Diana grins “we’re your girlfriends from now on whether you like it or not” and then takes Sheila’s place on the herm’s lips while she kisses her girlfriend deeply. “Mmm yes, we are your girlfriends and we will be with you from now on” Sheila smiles and snuggles against Marcella who smiles happily when the kiss is broken. “I can hardly believe it but I don’t like it, I love it and I love you both so much” she confesses and grins from ear to ear.

“I am going to miss you big sis but if this is what you want then I can’t stop you, I’ll be sure to tell mom and dad that you will come and visit them when you can” Bobby says with a big hug to Sheila. Hank places his hand on Diana’s shoulder “I’m sure you both thought this through so I wish you three the both of luck and Marcella…be sure to keep them save” Marcella still has this huge grin on her face before she snaps back to reality and nods “oh you better believe I am going to keep my two girlfriends save from harm, I would never forgive myself if it did” Hank smiles and shakes Marcella’s hand “then all I can do is wish the best and hope to see you all soon and in one piece”

Marcella smiles and puts an arm around each girl’s waist when they said their goodbyes before they disappear from sight. “Do you think it was a good idea to let them go, Hank?”Presto asks and the blond boy nod. “You could see that there no talking them out of it since they clearly are in love with one another and I feel that Marcella is more than capable to protect them” he tells the former magician who nods and says that he did feel an aura of power coming from Marcella before all four boys turn away and walk home to see their family and friends for the first time in three years.

They all arrive back and get greeted by Uni and Dungeon Master who is all smiles. “I am happy for you three, I had a feeling this would happen if you three would meet” he smiles knowingly while he takes the weapons that belonged to the boys from Marcella. “I wouldn’t put it in the realms on impossibilities for you to have planned this and call it a payment for the favor that you owed me but I don’t mind it this time, I am as happy as I can be with these two” the hybrid herm grins while she turns to her girlfriends. 

“Oh I may have but I am happy for all three of you and I hope you will be together for a very long time” Dungeon Master tells them while he pets Uni and asks her “Do you want me to take you to the last unicorn herd or do you want to go with them?” Uni looks from the trio to the wizard before she decides to go with the wizard. “Take care Uni, hope you will be happy there” Sheila and Diana wish the unicorn who smiles before she leaves with Dungeon Master towards the hidden valley.

A few years pass and all three ladies have grown into beautiful young ladies and are still deeply in when they find themselves in the temple of Myhriss after their engagement the year before. Marcella had shortened her hair looking a little more mature and is now doing her best to bring in all families from her world to this one. The old gang is there and so are Diana’s and Sheila’s family who both have met and accepted Marcella into their family, Last but not least it is Marcella’s family she teleports to the temple who had accepted the women in her family as well before she rushes off to the back to put her wedding dress on.

The music starts while Marcella stands at the altar looking stunning in her red wedding dress and Diana and Sheila walk down the aisle with their fathers looking so beautiful that the herm blushes a brighter red than her dress. “You look so beautiful” she whispers to her soon to be wives who blush brightly behind their veils when the priest of Myhriss starts the ceremony.

After the ceremony there is a party and all mingle with one another to get the families be familiar with one another. There is beautiful music playing and the three wives dance together as they look into one another’s eyes while they move smoothly over the dance floor. It is clear to all that the goddess of love has blessed these three and the party goes all through the night until the couple feel like they want to spend some time alone. 

They make their way to one of the private chambers of the temple where they kiss deeply and passionately. They help one another undress and get into the bed kissing one another with their hands going everywhere on the other’s body. During their travels Diana and Sheila had not only fallen in love with Marcella but also with one another. The girls slide down and start to lick the herm’s cock, balls and pussy purring like kittens as their tongues moves all over those genitals. “Mmm fuck you two have gotten so good at this, my beautiful wives” Marcella moans, her hips moving along those wet tongues while they tell her how good she tastes.

A few minutes pass and Marcella cums hard, Sheila and Diana pass the cum canon to one another earning them a mouthful and faceful of seed. They lick one another clean of that seed and pass it along as they French kiss one another which only makes Marcella get harder than before. “Mmm you wives sure know how to turn your wife on” she giggles a little as do they before they push her on her back on the bed.

They do rock-paper-scissors and they turn to their wife with a grin and Sheila gets on top first. “ We decided who gets your dick inside their pussy and get your baby first” Diana grins before she kisses Marcella deeply while Sheila pushes that hard pole deep into her wet hole. “Mmm yes aaah and I won mmm” Sheila moans happily while her hips slowly move and takes more of that shaft inside her wet twat “fuck this feels so good Diana mmm please impregnate me, my beloved Marcella” she coos while riding that hard shaft hard unable to stop herself.

“I want you to kiss my other lips” Diana tells the herm when she breaks the kiss and gets on top of Marcella’s face where she puts her pussy on Marcella’s lips. “Mmm don’t mind if I do, darling” the herm mumbles and drives her tongue deep into that chocolate snatch making Diana moan in pleasure. She grinds her pussy on her wife’s face when suddenly Sheila grabs her and starts to French kiss her which Diana returns eagerly while they both move their hips in utter bliss getting hotter and wetter with each movement.

“Mmm I am going to cum aaah please my love aaah please shoot your seed inside me” Sheila moans as she arches her back and moves her hips uncontrollably. “Please drink all my juices darling aah fuck mmm going to cum so hard” Diana almost screams as she grinds her lips against the wife’s lips before she starts to squirt like crazy all over the goddess’ face who starts to cum hard into Sheila’s womb. The redheaded woman orgasms hard as well feeling that hot load goes deep into her womb.

“So much cum” Sheila coos like she is drunk before she climbs of and cleans that shaft of her and Marcella’s jizz. “You made me cum so hard” Diana coos, her hips still shake from the orgasm before she gets off as well but lands on all fours when Sheila has finished cleaning that girlcock. “You should clean me to, Diana” Sheila says crawling in front of Diana and she spreads her legs in front of her friend and lover who eagerly dives in. Her tongue moves all over those lower lips of her long time friend, and now girlfriend, who shivers and moans in pleasure.

The vampiress gets behind the Nubian hottie and grabs those sexy hips before she aims her meat missile at that opening. “Mmm time to put a baby inside you to, my beloved” Marcella coos before she pushes her ivory shaft inside that ebony pussy which pushes Diana’s tongue deeper into Sheila’s snatch. “Mmm she is really into it even more mmm please fuck her good, my love” Sheila moans happily while she feeds Diana Marcella’s cock milk from her honey pot. Marcella giggles and moans while she gives Diana’s bubble butt a smack which made the girl tighten her clamp on her shaft.

“You have such a sexy ass” Marcella moans while she fondles that sexy butt before one hand puts a few fingers into that hole which makes Diana gasp and moan on Sheila’s slit. “Aaah yes lick my pussy mmm please mmm drink as much as you can, Diana” the redhead moans and grinds her pussy against her girlfriend’s face while the goddess thrusts hard and deep. These lovers moan like crazy until screaming minutes later as they all orgasm like a freight train.

Marcella kisses Diana and could taste her cum on her wife’s lips while Sheila licks her girlfriend’s snatch clean of all that seed before they would start all over again and continue making love for the hours to come.

A few months later Diana and Sheila visit their parents on their birth world and each of them take a pregnancy test. They learn that Hank and Eric have married during their absence and Presto is engaged to a girl he met on the internet. Bobby has started dating as well and seems to be quite fond of the girl Then each girl tell their parents the result of the test before they head out to meet Marcella at the agreed upon point.

“Marcella, would you teleport us to your parents? We would like to see them and we have some big news for them” Sheila asks, the goddess raises an eyebrow but nods since she is unable to refuse a request like that from the one she loves so dearly especially when her other love agreeing with that. She holds their hands and appear into the living room of her parents who yelp in surprise but they quickly greet their daughter and daughters in law happily who are all broad smiles. Diana and Sheila look at one another before they look at Marcella as they both announce that they are pregnant and expecting Marcella’s children.

The goddess smiles brightly and falls into their arms kissing them deeply as their family will grow bigger and their love will grow even stronger.

The End


End file.
